Runaway Rose
by mrs.dracomalfoydamonsalvatore
Summary: After her father dies, Rose runs to her secret boyfriend's house. Who could that boyfriend be but Scorpius Malfoy? Then, when Hermione finds her daughter, she finds Draco there, also single. A double romance follows. Draco/Hermione and Scorpius/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is my first fan fiction that is being published. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated; if you don't like dramione you should get off now don't tell me. If you like Ron, you might not want to read this, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, otherwise Rose wouldn't exist because Draco would have married Hermione, not Ron**

Hermione stood next to the casket, her arms wrapped around her daughter. Through her glistening eyes, she could see the vacant body of her husband. _Why did this have to happen_ she thought desperately _I have lost so much already, why do the bad things always happened to the same people. _

It had been a day just like any other; Ron had come home like any other night from the office. Then, the fighting had started. It was over something trivial, she had wanted to go see muggle movie and he wanted to watch quidditch, but his flaming hair matched his temper and when he let his temper get a hold on him, there was no turning back. He turned around and grabbed his jacket before charging out the door saying "I'M TAKING A WALK!" That's the last words he had ever said to her. After that, Hermione had thrown herself on the couch and cried herself to sleep. She never noticed the wand Ron had left in his anger.

One our later, Hermione was awoken by a loud rapping on her door. She groggily trudged to the door and was startled to see a policeman standing there. " Excuse me madam, but are you Mrs. Weasley?

"Yes sir, I am Mrs. Weasley," she stammered

"Could I come in for a moment?" he asked

"Of course, take a seat" She replied gesturing to the living room.

"Oh, I won't be here for long, umm… we found your husband in the street. He was hit by a car and…" He murmured. Hermione gasped

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Madam, he was dead when we found him" the police office sighed. Here, Hermione had broken down. She barely had enough strength to call Ron's parents. The police officer took her to the hospital and she didn't remember much after that. She remembered calling Harry and Ginny and seeing Ron's body in the cold, hard hospital bed. She vaguely remembered singing the papers to transfer him to St. Mungos. Exactly how they did it without telling the doctors they were wizards had escaped her memory. She had been so distraught that Harry had to make all the funeral arrangements. It was summer time, so at least she didn't have to summon the kids. Speaking of which, she was ashamed to say that she had no idea what they had been doing over the last week. She hadn't been paying much attention. Hermione glanced down at the redhead in her arms. Losing your gather at sixteen had to be rough.

**A/N Sorry this is so short, hopefully the chapters would get longer, think of this as a preface. I apologize if I got anything wrong, my father has my seventh Harry Potter book so I can't see the epilogue, any details are from memory. So anyway, please review. I promise there is some Scorpius/Rose coming up and soon there will be a lot of dramione, I have to set it up first though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, here's the second chapter. It's longer, but still setting up for the Dramione part. Don't fret, it's coming, but there is some Scorpius/Rose stuff here. Please review; if you think its terrible let me know. I don't have nay reviews; it makes my sad, but thanks to jessirose85 for adding me to the alerts section. I hope you like this. And, please note that this is in Rose's point of view. I will be changing POV frequently and will try to keep you updated, although it should be pretty obvious.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? Nothings mine, except the plot. The setting and characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

Rose stared into the casket, a tear running down her cheek. This was her mother's fault. If she hadn't gotten him all upset, he wouldn't have left. She tore out of Hermione's arms and ran out of the room and out of the funeral home.

She knew she was only six blocks away from her home, so home she went, but not for long. As she walked, she became lost in her thoughts. Where would she go? She certainly couldn't stay here. Instantly it hit her, Scorpius, her boyfriend of almost two years, would take her in. She remembered when she first laid eyes on him. "Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie, granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood," her father had said.

She chuckled to herself; she had been so obedient back then, or at least for a while. She had completely ignored him until her fourth year. After all, he was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. But then, something changed. It had happened late one night right outside of the library.

He had been reading in a chair she had transfigured to be more comfortable, but had fallen asleep because of that comfort. She awoke just after midnight to a crashing sound out in the corridor. Startled, she looked at the clock and gasped, _I'm going to get in so much trouble_ she thought as she stuffed her book into her bag and ran out of the door, only to run into something very solid.

Before she could see what it was, a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was pulled into a broom cupboard. "Shh…" he whispered. Outside, she could hear quick footsteps pass the door.

"Peeves!" Filch's gravely voice echoed down the hall. Rose heard a sigh of relief behind her and the hand was removed from her mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't have either of us getting caught," a silky voice whispered. Rose turned around and saw the pointed face of a blonde-haired, gray-eyed boy as her eyes adjusted. (A/N do you prefer gray or grey and what's the difference?)

"Scorpius"

"No, its Severus Snape back from the dead. Of course it's Scorpius, duh, and coming to it, why did you call me by my first name?" the handsome boy drawled, for he truly was handsome. Rose couldn't deny that, his eyes shone like gray stars and his hair was a frosted blonde, not to mention he had gained some muscle over the summer.

Rose blushed, "Sorry, you shocked me, that's all." She murmured. _Rose you are such a liar, you know its cause you've dreamt of calling him by his first name for years, after all it is such a beautiful dramatic name. Okay, maybe I have been paying some attention to him all these years, but I'll never admit it. _Rose thought to herself

"Hmm… I've never noticed, you're really adorable when you're embarrassed" Scorpius mumbled, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Scor…Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Rose stammered

"Well, Weasley, I'm saying your beautiful, duh, and can we go back to the first name thing? I was kind of enjoying it."

"How can you think I'm beautiful, um… Scorpius, I'm a Gryffindor?"

Scorpius chuckled, "I wouldn't care if you were in Hufflepuff. You're beautiful, charming, charming, brilliant, and to be honest, I've had my eye on you since first year." The glint in his eyes wasn't hidden in the dark, and Rose could see the passion there. Her stomach was suddenly infested with butterflies. He slowly leaned forward, and before she knew what was happening, their lips touched. Her arms flew around his neck and she tangled he fingers in his blonde locks. Suddenly, it hit her this was Scorpius Malfoy. She was kissing Scorpius Malfoy!

Her hands flew to his chest and gave him a gentle shove. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Scorpius, we barely know each other," Rose exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Rose," the sound of her name on his lips sent butterflies to her stomach once again, "that's what dating is for. The next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday, you, me, three broomsticks, okay?"

"Okay," she said breathlessly and then he was gone leaving one kiss on the top of her head and a whispered, "sweet dreams".

Of course, on that date, they both decoded to keep their relationship a secret from everybody, especially their parents. Rose smiled to herself; her mom would never know where she went. She ran the remaining block and up to her room where she quickly murmured a spell to pack her trunk. No one would know, they'd think her other had cast the spell. Quickly, she scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it on the desk as she hurried out the door.

**A/N So, there it is, the next chapter and finally little romance. I promise, the dramione part is coming, but in the mean time please review, I might write faster because I'm encouraged and better because I'll have feedback. So, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've caught a stupid cold and I felt miserable. Trust me, you don't want me to write when I feel that way, because well…lets just say, Draco, Hermione, Rose and Scorpius would have all followed Ron by now. Anyway, I'm feeling better, so maybe I can write today. Thank you to That Romantic and sarahmelaniebyran for putting this on their favorite stories list. Thank you to jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, That Romantic, errremilyy14, and Avanell for putting me on their story alerts and a very special thank you to jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, Avanell, and jessirose85 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Anything Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

One hour later, Hermione apparated home exhausted. Her daughter had simply disappeared without a trace. She had searched everywhere before returning home. _Maybe she went home_ Hermione silently hoped.

Opening the door, Hermione called out to the empty house. "Rose, are you there? Rose, please come out!" Heading up the stairs, Hermione let her imagination get the best of her. What if Rose had been kidnapped or killed like her father? As if she hadn't gone through enough already, now her daughter was gone.

This was all her fault; if she had paid more attention maybe she could figure out where Rose had run to or possibly Rose wouldn't have run off in the first place.

Hermione stood in front of her daughter's door. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door. "Rose, sweetheart," she called. But, there was no Rose to be found. Hermione swung open the door and ran into the room. "Rose, Rose, where are you? As she raced around the room, looking in remote places, Hermione realized that she had been holding onto the hope that her daughter had returned home. Now, that hope had vanished.

Finally, the tears began to come as Hermione plopped down on her daughter's bed. _How could this have happened? _She thought _I've tried to be a good mother, but I've lost my own daughter. _She placed her face into her palms and just cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

When she looked up, something caught her eye. How, she hadn't seen it before, she would never know. There was a piece of parchment on the desk. Hermione stood up and walked towards it. There, in her daughter's handwriting was a note. Her hands shook as she picked up the paper and sat back down on the bed

_Mother,_

Don't come looking for me. I have run away and don't wish to see you. Goodbye.

Rose

Immediately, Hermione ran to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in it, screaming, "Weasley House" _thank goodness, Hugo had gone home with grandmum and granddad, at least he would be safe there_ "Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said when she saw the women. "Keep Hugo there, Rose has run away and I'm going to go find her"

**A/N Well there's the next part. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's sort of a transition. And for the record, I am not a mom (and with my luck with men, I probably never will be), so any feelings Hermione should/shouldn't have had I apologize for; I was strictly going off of my imagination. Anyway, please review; maybe they will act as medicine for this cold.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, all the characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling accept Amedria, she belongs to me mwahahaha.**

Rose ran about six blocks before sticking her arm out over the road, sure enough, just like in Uncle Harry's story, a purple triple-decker bus appeared. "Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. Me name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Rose stared at the man; he was just as Harry had described him, but with a little less hair and scars where the acne had once been.

"How much to the Malfoy Mansion?" Rose asked.

"You wanna go to that place, what's a pretty gal like you goin to a place like that for?" Stan asked

"That is none of your business, so how much?" Rose replied haughtily.

"Fifteen sickles" Stan mumbled. Rose paid the money and walked to the corner of the first tier, where there was a comfy purple chair. There were only two other people on the bus, a witch with crazy gray hair and a wizard with an interesting scar on his right cheek. Silently, Rose laid her head against the side of the chair and closed her eyes. _Finally, I'm free. _

About two hours later, Rose awoke to Stan shaking her. "Hey gurl, we're there, time ta go." Rose stood up quickly and thanked the man before leaving.

Rose quickly rushed up to the mansion, it was bigger than she had ever imagined. Sure, Scorpius had shown her pictures, but never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined a house this enormous. Suddenly, Rose was becoming anxious. _What if Scorpius wasn't there? What if he is angry because I have exposed our relationship by coming here? What if his father got angry? _Rose took a deep breath. _Well, there's no turning back now._

Timidly, she knocked on the door. It felt like hours before the door actually opened. Finally, Rose looked up to see the pale-pointed face of the man she loved. "Rose, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Scorpius exclaimed in surprise.

Instantly, she broke down. "Oh, Scorpius, its all been so terrible!" Rose cried as she threw herself in is arms.

"Oh, baby, don't cry, It'll be all right," Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around her and allowing is ands to draw circles on he back.

"You mean you're not mad at me for coming here," Rose said between sobs.

"Honey, why would I be mad at you?" Scorpius replied

"Because, by coming here, I pretty much just old your entire family we're dating." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"So what, you must have had a good reason the way you're acting. Come in, let's get you calmed down," he answered leading her to the sofa. "Amedria, please bring a butter beer." Rose laid her head down on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so glad you're here," Rose cried.

"Well, of course I'm here, love. I live here remember," Scorpius chuckled. Roe giggled slightly. "That's m girl, oh, here comes the butterbeer." And sure enough, a house-elf came running into the room, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand. But, this house-elf was different than the ones Rose had read about. She was wearing, well, clothes and they weren't grungy looking either. She had on a baby blue dress with matching slippers mad of material that looked suspiciously like silk.

"Clothed House-elves?" Rose asked.

"Dad's idea, he set all the house-elves free, but let them all stay if they wished. They even earn wages and get vacation days if they want them, but most won't take them." Scorpius explained.

"Wow, he sounds like my mum. She's always talking about treating house-elves better," Rose exclaimed, "I bet, they'd get along great!" (A/N Ironic isn't it?)

"Thank you, Amedria, that will be all." Scorpius spoke kindly to the house-elf. As she exited the room, Scorpius turned to Rose. "Now, darling, are you calm enough to tell me what happened?" Rose took a sip of her butterbeer, nodded and took a big breath.

"Well, it started when my parents were having a fight. Dad got really upset and left. Its all my mother's fault" Rose cried.

"Wait, so because of your mum, your father abandoned you?" Scorpius clarified.

"No, he didn't abandon us, well…on purpose, he was killed by a… by a… by a muggle car," Rose sobbed, "and it's all my mother's fault, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran away." Scorpius wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her into his chest as she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N Wow, two chapters in one night! I'm exhausted. So, I estimate some dramione in about two or three chapters, but I need some input from you guys. Tell me if the first meeting in years should be from Draco's point of view, Hermione's point of view or a third person omniscient thing (both Draco's thoughts and Hermione's thoughts are expressed at the same time) or should it be two chapters, each from one person's point of view but the same events, like Midnight Sun (Twilight from Edward's POV (Stephenie Meyer's books))? FYI; I won't write any dramione until I get ten reviews telling me your preferences. After all, I want the majority to be happy and ten reviews isn't a lot, right? So, please hit that button on the bottom of your screen and review and tell me what you think so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I deserve to be shot. I have been so busy, I haven't updated in a while. I have had this written for a fairly long amount of time, but just haven't typed it. (I prefer handwriting it first, something about the flow of a pen gives me inspiration.) I have been so busy and I have procrastinated, I just started and finished a paper that is due tomorrow. Anyway, so there is minimal dramione in here through Draco's thoughts.**

**Thank you to kdm18, xxbecksyxx, Pineapplepeople, cool091688, Jay9464, and HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe for adding this to their alerts**

**Thank you to teddybear550, twilight charmer, dreadfuldelights, and HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, for adding this to their favorite stories**

**And thank you especially to jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, dreadfuldelights, Jay9464, HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, and Avanell for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, just his heart, He-He, really though anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Now for the story:**

Draco came home to a very strange sight. There, on hi sofa was his son with the young Weasley in his arms. Her head was on his chest and his head was on top of hers. Both teenagers were asleep.

She looked so much like her mother (accept for the hair color). Her face was shaped in the exact same way, her full lips formed a small smile as she slept, something Draco was sure her mother also did and Draco was sure behind those eyelids were hidden the same honey brown eyes that had stared into his soul for so long. Silently, he crept out of the room to the kitchen where he found Amedria.

"Amedria, why is Miss. Weasley here?" he questioned the house-elf.

"Miss. Weasley, Sir?" she asked

"The red-head in the living room in my son's arms." Draco clarified.

"Oh, her. She said that her parents had gotten into a fight and her father left the house. She said that he was killed by a car and she lames her mother, so she ran away." Amedria answered, proud she knew the answer to her master's question.

"Oh, Hermione must be worried sick. I should probably send a letter telling her where her daughter is." Draco murmured to himself.

"Amedria, please fetch my eagle owl." Amedria went to find said creature, leaving Draco in his thoughts.

_Poor Hermione, first her husband dies, then her daughter runs away. Wait, Draco, Why are you feeling sorry for her? She's only a mud-bl…muggle-born. _The truth; however, was that Draco hadn't believed in that blood stuff for years, since he met Hermione actually. But, he wasn't allowed to admit that, even to himself. _It's common courtesy_ Draco tried to convince himself _I'd want someone to tell me where my son was if he ever ran away._

About this time, Amedria rushed in with his eagle owl, a quill, a piece of parchment, and a bottle on ink. As always brining exactly what he needed even when he didn't think to ask for it.

Draco sat down by the kitchen table and began to scribble a note, his favorite owl nibbling at his fingers. When he was finished, he tied the note to the owl's leg. "Take this to Hermione Gran…I mean Weasley, take this to Hermione Weasley" he whispered to the owl "and hurry, she's probably worried sick".

Quietly, Draco found a blanket in the broom closet and crept over to the two teenagers to cover them with it. After all, it was a fairly cool day for the middle of August.

**A/N Sorry this is so short. Remember, there will be not be any major dramione until I get ten reviews and they can be from the same person if they say something different each time, content wise. I have six reviews, only four more and I have one more chapter to go until the first meeting. Although I think that I will do an omniscient thing so you can here everyone's thoughts, well Hermione and Draco's anyway, Rose and Scorpius are still asleep. And for the record, I prefer slow, building, deep relationships, especially with dramione. Its going to take time for the to get comfortable with each other, start having interest and then fall in love, please be patient.**

**P.S. jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan Thank you for the suggestion, I agree that writing in first person works best for the POV, but like you said my POV is just the essential character thing. I would love to write first person, but I am terrible at it. Maybe when I am more experienced I can try it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so, another short chapter, but next time there will be some dramione, I promise. I was going to put this chapter and last chapter together, but I still need one more review until I can write some dramione, well maybe by the time I get home, I can write some because I can't download this until I get home, stupid walls.**

**Thank you to Renisca for adding me to her favorite authors**

**Thank you to POM-frenchreader and dancerPat, for adding this to their story alerts**

**And thank you especially to dreadfuldelights, HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, and Avanell for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Hermione doesn't belong to me either. She too belongs to J.K. Rowling, man she owns the best characters.**

After contacting Mrs. Weasley, Hermione rushed to her room to pack for her trip. Hurriedly, she located her trunk and packed it with a single wave of her wand. _Now, where should I start? _Hermione thought.

She was at a loss, where would Rose go? Hermione was ashamed for the millionth time that day because she didn't know where her daughter would go. She hadn't been paying enough attention to her. _I wonder if there's some kind of tracking spell that I haven't heard of. _Hermione deliberated.

Quickly, Hermione ran to her own private library. It was small, and she had read most of the books in it, but there were a couple new ones she hadn't gotten to yet. Picking one off the shelf, she began skimming the table on contents.

Suddenly, there was a soft rapping sound coming from the window. Hermione looked up from her book to see a huge eagle owl outside. Confused, Hermione opened the window and allowed the bird to land on the table before she took the letter from his leg. There, on a piece of parchment was a note in a handwriting Hermione vaguely remembered.

(A/N imagine Granger, Weasley, Mrs. Ron Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mud-blood, and Hermione all crossed out at the beginning of the letter)

Hermione Weasley,

Your daughter is fine. She's here at my mansion. I am sorry to here about your husband; I know your hurting right now. Anyway, your welcome to come here for a while, but I don't think Rose is coming home anytime soon, she's pretty angry at you.

~Draco Malfoy

Hermione gasped. _Why would Rose go to Malfoy's Mansion of all places? Well, Malfoy might have changed, but I still don't trust him._ As fast as humanly possible, Hermione ran to her room where she had left her trunk and apparated to the front of Malfoy manor. Quickly, she hurried up the walk and took a big breath before boldly knocking on the door to the place she least wanted to be.

**A/N Ha-ha cliff hanger. Next chapter, will be the initial meeting, but don't expect it to be all lovey-dovey and instant love, because it won't be. Draco and Hermione still have a past after all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N You all have Avanell to thank for adding the tenth review. So be grateful. And now, the moment you all have been waiting for**

Draco sat in the chair across from the sofa just watching his son and the girl in his arms. _She has the same untamable hair as her mother. I wonder how they became friends. A Malfoy and a Granger/Weasley, that's ironic._ Draco chuckled to himself_. They're probably just friends though, after all how could they be anything more?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he said to Amedria who was just about to answer the door. "It's probably for me anyway."

Draco was sure it was Hermione, as soon as she had gotten the note she probably apparated here. He walked towards the door, stepping over Rose's trunk that had been left there, forgotten.

"Amedria, please take Rose's trunk to one of the guest rooms." Draco took a huge breathe before opening the door for the one woman he couldn't stop thinking about (to his own dismay).

There, in the doorway, was an older, more mature Hermione. _Time has been gracious to her. Her unruly hair has been tamed; her figure is spectacularly trim despite her two children and wow, was her face always so flawless._

"Where is Rose?" Hermione burst out

"Shh…She's right here, but she's sleeping, calm down. Let's go to the kitchen where we can talk." Draco whispered one hand on her mouth (A/N he-he, like Scorpius in the broom cupboard) and the other had snaked its way around her waist.

Hermione just stood there for a second. _Wow! His eyes are so bright. Were they always that silver? And he must have grown six inches since the war, making him a head taller than me. Sure, his hairline had receded slightly, but at least his remaining hair was the same gorgeous white-blonde. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Malfoy?_

"Fine where is the kitchen," she mumbled under his hand.

"Just behind that door," he whispered, taking his hand away from his lips to point in the direction of the kitchen. Hermione quickly stomped to the door he indicated. Once inside, she whirled around.

After checking that Draco had followed her and that Rose was indeed safe, she shut the door and put a silencing charm on the room.

"Alright, why is she her!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, calm down! She ran here because she's angry. Her father just died and she blames you!" Draco replied

"Me! Why would she blame me! I am her mother!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know, it has something to do with some fight you and Ron got into! Draco answered. At this, Hermione broke down.

"She's right. It is all my fault. If I hadn't been so tenacious, and bossy, he wouldn't have left". She cried.

"Its alright, it wasn't your fault. Every couple has fights. The car crash was out of your control," Draco comforted, patting her back.

"I know but I can't help but feel that…that…" but Draco didn't find out how Hermione felt because right then Hermione fainted. He reached out to catch her and lifter her body into his arms.

"I'll always catch you when you fall, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear_. Where did that come from? _He chided himself.

"Amedria! Please take Hermione's trunk and follow me" Quietly, Draco walked up the stairs to the guest room next to his personal bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her in the bed, covering her with the blankets so she wouldn't get cold.

"Put her trunk by the closet, Amedria, and let her sleep. She's has a long day," Draco told the house-elf as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him. _Wait, what am I thinking. She's a muggle-born. I'm only doing this out of common courtesy. _And with that, Draco left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

**A/N Hmmm…It sounds like Draco is more open than Hermione at this point. But, he's fighting it. Hermione, on the other hand may take a little more convincing, for Hermione has always been good, Draco knows this, but Draco wasn't exactly a saint back in his day and Hermione knows that. And, did you notice how Draco was the calm one and Hermione was the one worked up. It's supposed to be OOC because Hermione is grieving; she's in despair, and I wanted to show Draco has matured, grown-up, changed. Anyway, please review, i might write faster if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been so busy with school. It's hard to get time to type. Plus, my sister has taken over my computer. Anyway, I have had a lot of requests for a longer chapter. I'm trying. This one is still really short and the next one will be too, but the chapter after that is definitely longer. **

**Thank you to Merlins-Wolf, and lovingshewolf for adding this to their favorite stories.**

**Thank you to ****Ainsaboo****, and Kkrrista, for adding this to their story alerts.**

**And especially thank you to Renisca, Avanell, Merlins-Wolf, dancerPat, dreadfuldelights X 2, confusednikki24-7 X 2, lovingshewolf, HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, and jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be doing this **

Scorpius awoke just minutes after Draco had laid Hermione in bed. He yawned as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Just then, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall before his father appeared at the door.

"Scorpius, a room has been prepared for Miss. Weasley. Do you want me to take her?" Draco asked.

"No father, you look tired. I'll take her. Which room?" Scorpius replied.

"The one across from the library," Draco answered walking toward the couch.

Scorpius carried Rose to the room as carefully as he could manage. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Sleep well, darling," Scorpius whispered, kissing her forehead. He tiptoed out of the room and continued downstairs, where his father was sitting in a chair staring out the window.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Draco sighed, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Scorpius asked.

"It's not important," Draco replied. However, his thoughts were significant.

~Back about five minutes~

_I can't believe how upset Hermione was. Does she still hate me that much and why does that fact hurt me? After all, she hated me all through school. Why is now any different? _Draco sighed. _What are these new feelings I feel for her? Well, they weren't so much new as intensified. When did these feelings start? _Draco quickly rummaged through his past. He remembered these feelings at the train station Scorpius's first year. He remembered tem during the war and even during school. _Maybe these feelings have been there since I met her. But, what are they and why have they waited so long to truly surface?_

~Bask to the present~

"You and Rose seem to be good friends. How did you meet?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we're good…friends and we met at school dad, duh." Scorpius replied

Draco chuckled. "I know that, but how did you start talking. Isn't she a Gryffindor?"

_Um…we first started talking when I pulled her into a broom cupboard. _"Well, it just sort of happened. I mean we have a few classes together and we just started becoming…friends." Scorpius answered.

"I see. Well, stay friends with her don't let go because of stupid reasons." _Like I did. _Draco warned his son.

"I don't understand, Dad, why would I do that?" Scorpius said, puzzled.

"Never mind, son, just be kind to her. Don't be like I was. Now it's late. I think you should go get some rest. We've all had a really long day." Draco sighed. Knowing his father needed time alone; Scorpius went up to his own room.

His father didn't want him to go to sleep as much as he wanted to be left alone and Scorpius knew it. So, instead of going to sleep, Scorpius pulled out one of the muggle books Rose had given him for Christmas. She had always loved books, even the muggle ones. This particular book was a collection of plays by some muggle writer named William Shakespeare.

Scorpius opened the leather cover to the first play and began reading. He didn't know it, but he was reading Rose's favorite play, Romeo and Juliet.

**A/N Hmm… It seems Draco is having regrets. Anyway, it has come to my attention that these are supposed to be in bold. Do you guys care? If so, I will go back and put them in bold for the previous chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer. Anyway, you know the drill, please review. Reviews make me happy and a happy writer is a fast writer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ya! another update. This is still short, but I promise next chapter is longer. It might be close to 2,000 words, which would be a record for me by a long shot! **

**Thanks to Gossip Girl Lover for adding this to your alerts.**

**And, as always, a special thank you to dreadfuldelights, HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, and Alpha Weirdoz x5 (welcome) for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

The next morning, Hermione awoke to soft light streaming across her face. _Where am I_ she thought. She sat up and looked around her. She was lying in a bed that was as soft as a cloud. The covers were made of lavender silk that matched to flowers on the wall paper. He carpet was the purest white and looked remarkably soft. Finally, her memories of last night returned.

Her own daughter blamed her for Ron's death. It was at that exact moment that the door opened just a crack.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Draco's voiced came from the doorway.

"You can come in, I am still covered, and besides, I'm still n my clothes from yesterday." Hermione called.

Draco walked in slowly and sat in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling," he repeated.

"Honestly, not so great. My head hurts and so does my heart." Hermione sighed; a tear running down her cheek.

"Well, I can't do much for your heart, but this potion will make your head feel better." Draco answered holding up a glass full of green liquid.

"Why would I trust anything you gave me, Ferret?" Hermione spat.

"I don't know. Maybe because I've changed," Draco replied handing her the glass.

"Okay, fine, but only because I don't care if I live or die right now," Hermione sighed, taking the glass and gulping it down. "Hmm... that's not bad. But, I still don't trust you." She warned.

"I know. I deserve that. I don't expect you to trust me right now. I wasn't the greatest guy growing up, but I will show you I've changed," Draco answered, his voice filled with determination and resolve.

With, that Draco left the room. "I'll send Amedria up with some food in a few minutes," he called before closing the door.

_What is he talking about and__who is Amedria? _Hermione thought before plunging into the despair she had felt the night before. A few minutes later, her door was opened by a house-elf. This morning, she was wearing a lavender satin dress with matching slippers.

"I have brought your breakfast, Miss." She called

"Hi," Hermione answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amedria, Miss. The Malfoy's house-elf, or one of them." She responded proudly.

"But, you're wearing clothes." Hermione stammered.

"Mister Malfoy has set us all free, Miss, we can stay and work for him or leave to find other work. I like it her, Miss. Mr. Malfoy provides me with all the dresses I want. I love dresses. He even offers us wages and vacations, but most of us won't take them.

_Wow! Malfoy wasn't kidding. He really has changed, but how much? I still don't know if he is trustworthy._

"I will just set this tray by your bed, so you can east when you are ready." Amedria said.

"Thank you," Hermione called to the house-elf as she left.

Once more, Hermione was left alone. _This is all my fault. My husband is dead because of me and now my daughter hates me. What am I going to do? What is there to live for? _Hermione thought as she pushed the eggs around her plate with the fork. Her appetite had completely left her. Giving up, she put the tray on the table next to the bed and slid back under the covers.

A tear ran down her cheek, followed by another, then another. Finally, Hermione was full out crying. When the tears ran out, she stared at the flowered wall paper. She had no emotion left; she couldn't feel or do anything. She couldn't even think. The brilliant Hermione Granger was left in a vegetable-like state. She couldn't eat, she couldn't think, she couldn't even sleep. Finally, Hermione had slipped into the world everyone must see at least once; a world without happiness, a world without hope, a world of simple pain.

When she could feel emotion, it was depression, and then she would go into a state of nothing. Hermione Jean Granger had been plunged into a world of grief.

**A/N Poor Hermione. She's really depressed. So, I looked up all the stages of grief and it appears that Hermione is in the depression stage, she's already gone though denial and anger. After this she should be on the upward slope. I wonder if Draco being there for her is going to impact their relationship, knowing me, probably :). Anyway, please review and have a great weekend! although if i'm not really busy you may see me before Monday, fingers crossed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Finally another update, sorry guys, I've been swamped with schoolwork, plus tennis season just started and boy am I sore! Anyway, as I promised, this part is way longer. (Almost 2,000 words, about 3 short w/o the author's notes).**

**Thanks to Ria Potter, Dracosgirl2012 for add this to your story alerts**

**Thanks to KannaJane, for adding this to your favorite stories**

**A very special thanks to Avanell X2, lovingshewolf, dreadfuldelights, jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, ****confusednikki24-7, HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe, and anonymous**** for reviewing.**

**And I apologize to anyone who I might have skipped. I just figured out my email doesn't always send stuff in order ****. **

**Disclaimer: Definitely not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own much of anything. **

Everyday for the next week, Draco would come into Hermione's room three times, once I the morning, once in the afternoon and once at night. She wouldn't do anything but stare at the wall. Four days ago, Draco had finally convinced her to eat a slice of bread and drink a glass of water, but that was all he could get her to eat. She wouldn't talk, she barely slept, and Draco was beginning to feel very worried, but finally, one day, Hermione spoke.

"Draco, does the pain ever go away?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm no sure the pain ever really goes away, darling _where did that come from? _But it gets better." Draco comforted her.

"How do you know?" she challenged him.

"My wife, Astoria, was killed in a potions accident two years ago." Draco sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Hermione gasped.

"It's alright. The pain was unbearable at first, but slowly it began to subside. Life moves on and time heals." He replied.

"I hope I can heal that way." She sighed. Her stomach rumbled. "I think I'm ready for some real food."

Draco smiled. "Finally. What would you like?"

"Umm… what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"About 12:30," Draco replied. "Lunch time."

"Well, how about a turkey sandwich, white bread with mustard and some sweet tea?" she asked.

"That sounds good. I'll be right back with your order, madam." Draco answered standing up and bowing. As he turned to leave, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, don't leave!" she screamed. " I mean, I don't think I can be alone right now." Hermione clarified.

"Alright, I'll have Amedria bring the sandwich." Draco said, grabbing a tiny, silver bell from the table and shaking it. Just moments later, Amedria hurried into the room wearing a velvety red dress with, as always, matching slippers.

"Yes master," she said giving him a curtsey.

"Could you bring Miss. Gra…err…Mrs. Weasley a turkey sandwich, white bread with mustard and a glass of sweet tea." Draco requested.

"Of course, Sir" she squeaked.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Hermione asked.

"I already did. I'm on my lunch break, but I think I'll call off the rest of the day. It's Friday, we don't have much work anyway" Draco answered.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be a burden," she murmured.

"Your never a burden, Hermione."

_Did he just use my first name? Wow, he must have changed. Oh, that reminds me._ "Why did you set all of your house-elves free?" she questioned him.

"I decided that you were right. We were treating house-elves like scum. They didn't deserve that. I guess my whole outlook on life has changed. Purebloods aren't superior. They aren't any better than anyone else." Draco answered.

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear a Malfoy say that!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, I guess your work has done some good, hasn't it?" Draco replied.

"Oh my gosh, my work! They'll be furious I've missed a week. I'll be fired for sure." Hermione groaned.

"Woo, calm down. I pulled a few strings; I still have connections and such, and got you a sabbatical. Your free to stay here an recover as long as you need to." Draco soothed, taking a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from the desk in her room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Writing myself an excuse note," Draco chuckled. "like in school. Speaking of which, I know I was terrible to you in school and I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Draco, we were all young and foolish. I'm still not sure I trust you, but I forgive you for everything you did at school." _Hermione, why are you saying that? He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. But, we all do things we regret, besides, life is easier when we don't hold grudges. I just wish Rose would forgive me for what I did. _

Thank you, Hermione, and I will earn your trust if it is the last thing I ever do." Draco replied fervently. Just then, Amedria walked in carrying a porcelain plate decorated in baby blue flowers and a crystal glass, both containing Hermione's requests.

"Thank you, Amedria, and will you please send this into my office?" Draco asked, taking the dishes and handing her the parchment. Amedria nodded and gave him a small bow before exiting the room.

Draco handed Hermione the plate and set the glass on the table next to her. His hand accidentally brushed against hers. _Wow! How did her hands get so soft?_ He thought as he jerked back.

Hermione barely caught the plate. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he murmured. He allowed her to eat in silence while he just sat there, watching her.

Surprisingly enough, the silence was a comfortable one, but still, Hermione broke it.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um…it's just good to see you eating again, that's all." Draco said, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Oh," she murmured taking another bit of her sandwich and the room fell into a comfortable silence once again.

When she finally finished, Amedria came in to take the dishes, but otherwise left the two alone. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "So what have you been up to?" she asked. (**A/N: I feel that I have creative license with Draco's life after the war because I can't find anything except for the fact he married Astoria and had Scorpius) **

"Well, where do you want me to start?" He hedged.

"Start with what you did after the war." She encouraged.

"Well, after the war, I was put on trial," Draco began. "They decided that I was merely guilty by association, meaning I was part of the death eaters, but never committed any crimes, and sentenced me to three months in Azkaban." Hermione flinched.

"After that, I tried to find work, but at the time, nobody would hire a former death eater," he continued. "I ended up working in Knockturn alley just to survive. After a couple of years, I ended up forgiving my parents and moving back here. I stayed low for a year, but still met Astoria when her family came to visit. After everything had died down, I got a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Two years later, I finally married Astoria. My parents moved to a vacation home in France to give us some privacy and because my father wanted to escape the memories and glares he received here. Three years later, we found out Astoria was pregnant with Scorpius and we had him nine months later. Life was fairly normal after that. When Scorpius was nine, I was offered a position as an Auror. They said I had shown enough to prove that I had changed and they said that I would be a great addition to the unit because I am a former death eater and know a lot of the tricks and such. Obviously, I took the job. Life continued, but when Scorpius was fourteen, Astoria dies. She was experimenting with some potions and added the wrong ingredient. The potion blew up and killed her instantly. It was in the dungeons. Most of the damage was fixed, but the stone is still charred. Anyway, here I am now. So what have you been up to?"

"Well, after the war, I went back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I left school after graduation to look for my parents. They were in Australia. I lifted the memory charm I placed on them and we went home. Soon after that, I got hired in the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures. There, I helped house-elves gain the rights they deserve. Ron finally proposed to me four years later, after he moved from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to become an Auror. We got married a year later. One year after that, I found out that I was pregnant with Rose and two years later, I had Hugo. I was a stay at home mum until Hugo left for Hogwarts. Then, I moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I have been there ever since. Then recently, well you know what happened, right?"

"I know you and Ron had a fight, he left and was hit by a car. Rose blames you, so she ran away." Draco finished for her.

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Hermione agreed, a tear running down her cheek.

_Why do her tears affect me this way? _Draco thought._ It's like I want to hold her or something. Draco, get a hold on yourself. It's not like she likes you or even trusts you. Look what you did to her in school._

"Hermione, listen," Draco began. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her eyes with it. He sat on the edge of her bed and she let her hand fall into his. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. I hurt you so much back in school. I was young and immature. All of my beliefs were based on what my father taught me. I see now he was wrong. Being a pureblood did not make be better than anyone else. In fact, it turned me into an arrogant prat."

"Draco, you just repeated yourself and you rhymed." Hermione interrupted, smiling slightly for the first time in two weeks.

"Hermione, you smiled!" Draco exclaimed.

"Of course, the infamous Draco Malfoy rhyming, it seemed pretty ironic," She replied.

"Hermione, I've changed so much. I wish you could see that. I'm not the ignorant, arrogant, foolish, slimy git you know in school." Draco implored.

"Maybe, but it's going to take some getting used to," Hermione allowed.

"Just give me some time, I'll prove it to you." Draco replied determinedly. "Wow, speaking of time, it's time for dinner, any special requests?"

"Um…maybe something with chicken?" Hermione replied uncertainly.

Draco picked up the silver bell and shook it. Amedria came running through the door. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Amedria, could you bring Herm…err…Mrs. Weasley something with chicken and maybe some lemonade?" Draco asked, looking back toward Hermione for confirmation. She nodded.

"Yes sir, right away," she squeaked, hurrying out the door.

"So, Hermione," Draco began, turning to face her once more. "The kids are leaving for school next week. I was thinking we should take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you're up to it."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll have to arrange for Mrs. Weasley to bring Hugo."

"Hugo already has his books. He went with Ginny and Harry two days ago." Draco answered.

"Oh Draco, I've been neglecting my children!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, you've been hurt, it's natural to withdrawal from everybody. I'll tell you what, tomorrow night, I'll send for Hugo and he can spend the rest of his summer here. Then, we'll take Rose, Hugo and Scorpius to the train station."

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Anytime," Draco answered, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Amedria carrying a silver tray with food Hermione requested.

"That will be all, Amedria," Draco said.

"Draco, don't you want anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll eat later," Draco answered.

"Whatever," Hermione replied, eating her food.

The room fell into silence as Draco let Hermione eat. When she was finished, Draco took the tray and placed it on the table for Amedria to take later. Hermione yawned and slid under the blankets. Tentatively, Draco started running his fingers through her hair.

"Draco, are we friends now?" Hermione whispered.

"If that's what you want," Draco whispered back.

"I do," Hermione confirmed.

"Then, we'll be friends," Draco declared. With that, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Awww, so now they're friends. Obviously Draco wants more though. Speaking of the platinum boy, he just revealed something to me yesterday, but I can't tell you yet. He is having an issue too. Can you spot it? Don't tell in a review, PM me if you think you know the issue and I'll make a list of people who guessed right in that section, which will probably come way later. Anyway, happy Friday, or close to it and have an amazing weekend if I don't see you between now and then! Please Review.**

**P.S. So, apparently there are such a thing as "awards" for dramione stories, does anyone know what this is all about, i'm curious.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So sorry it's taken me forever to type this, I've been so busy that I couldn't type anything out, but I have so much more to publish. Thank you to those who have reviewed, added me to alerts/favorites as well as this story and thank you to those who have held on for this long. I'd send shout outs, but I have so many and I know you'd all rather read more of my story. **

**Disclaimer: These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling as always.**

That night, Draco awoke to a racket coming from the next room. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran to Hermione's room. Hermione was tossing and turning rapidly in her bed. the blankets were tangled around her and she kept murmuring something. As Draco approached, he could barely make out the words.

"Ron, don't leave. Ron, come back!" she whispered urgently. Cautiously, Draco crept to the edge of the bed.

"Shhh...Hermione, your alright, your just having a bad dream," Draco whispered, tenderly laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Draco, is that you?" Hermione asked in her sleep.

"Yes, love, I'm here." Draco replied.

"Don't leave me!" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm here as long as you want me." He comforted her.

"Then stay here," Hermione said, pulling him into the bed with her.

"Alright, Hermione," Draco conceded untangling the blankets and laying on top of them. Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and fell silent. Uncertainly, Draco wrapped his arms around her.

_She's so beautiful _He thought looking down at her _She's always been beautiful, although I as too blind to see it. She's kind and gentle and smart. She's so perfect. Why do terrible things happen to such amazing people? It's a shame she has to go through this, but I will help her in any way that i can. You know what? i think I might...love her. _With that, Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself in a very strong pair of arms. Slowly, she looked up to see who the arms belonged to and there he was, Draco Malfoy. He opened his eyes at that exact moment.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Good morning," she repeated

"How are you this morning?" he asked kindly

"Surprisingly well," Hermione murmured, but then it hit her. This was Draco Malfoy, of all people! Quickly, she rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed her robe off the table. Hastily, she jumped out of the bed and put her robe on. "Draco Malfoy, what are you doing!" Hermione gasped.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, you were having a bad dream, you were tossing and turning so i came in to help, but you wouldn't let me leave, so i stayed." Draco quickly explained.

"How do i know what you said is true?" Hermione replied, her eyes narrowing.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Draco answered.

"Draco, i don't know if i can, not yet," Hermione sighed.

"I'll show you Hermione, I promise," Draco replied with conviction. With that, he walked out of the room.

_What have I done_? Hermione thought_. Draco really is a great guy, but we've been through so much. I've been through so much. yet, laying there with him felt so right. But, it's just too soon. Ron died only two weeks ago. But, if I'm being completely honest, our relationship was falling apart anyway. He was always so keyed up. But, Draco Malfoy! It just doesn't make any sense_. At that moment, Amedria walked in with a plate full of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Master M says they're leaving in one hour, if your up to it, miss." she squeaked.

"Oh, Diagon alley, I completely forgot! Thank you Amedria," Hermione replied.

"Shall I tell master your going then?" Amedria asked.

"If course," Hermione answered. With that, Amedria left and Hermione quickly changed and ate her breakfast.

One hour later, Hermione met Rose, Scorius and Draco by the front door.

"Do you have your list, Rose" Hermione asked.

"Yes mother," Rose groaned.

"Alright then, let's go" Draco announced. "We'll apparate, it's quicker. Hermione, you take Rose and i'll take Scorpius."

Hermione nodded and and grabbed Rose's arm. Both Draco and Hermione turned on the spot, taking their children with them. With a loud pop, they were transported to the front of Gringotts. all four walked up the steps to the huge bank. Draco stepped up to the first goblin. "Hello, I would like to make a withdrawl from my vault, if you please,"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I'll have someone take you down there immediately," The goblin replied.

"And we'll need to go to the W vault as well," Draco said, glancing at Hermione.

"Of course, that would be Mr. Ron Weasley's vault, right?" The goblin clarified, following Draco's glance.

"Yes, I am...was his wife," Hermione replied.

"Of course, I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Weasley," the goblin replied. Just then, another goblin appeared at the desk.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your vaults," He said Without another word, they followed the goblin to the cart that led them to first first Hermione's vault, then Draco's. With there pockets full of galeons, sickles, and knuts, the group left the bank.

"Now, where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"Well, i need some new robes," Rose replied.

"Alright, we'll go to Madam malkin's first," Draco declared.

"Actually, Honey, err umm..Draco, I think the children are old enough to go out on their own. i need some more books, maybe we can go to Flourish and Blotts as they're getting their robes," Hermione said.

"Of course, hermione, you kids go along and we'll meet up with you later," Draco answered. Rose and Scorpius nodded and hurried to Madam Malkin's as Draco and Hermione walked the other direction.

**A/N Well, there you go. I hope to get another chapter up really soon! Please review, it reminds me to work harder and faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N alright, another chapter! It's getting late, but I'm glad I could get this out there. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All the places and characters belong to J.K Rowling. Except Draco, wait, he belongs to her too? No, never, he's mine I tell you, mine! Fine, well I'll have to settle with his heart then. 3 **

As Scorpius and Rose rounded the corner, they turned back to make sure their parents were out of sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, the locked fingers and strolled down the alley.

"But Scorpius, what if someone sees us and tells my mum, or your dad?" Rose whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"I thought you didn't care what you mum thought?" Scorpius chided.

"Well, I don't. But, they could keep us apart and I couldn't stand that!" She's already taken my dad away, she can't take you too. I won't let her!" Rose replied, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"You know Rose, sweetheart, it wasn't your mums fault you dad died, it was just some freak acident," Scorpius scolded gently, pulling Rose into his arms.

"But if she didn't yell at him, he wouldn't have left," Rose argued.

"True, but everyone makes mistakes. Please forgive her. She's part of your family," Scorpius pleaded in her ear. "Look at it from her perspective. if you did the same thing to your daughter, what would you want her to do?"

"Well first of all, I would never yell at you and sec..." Rose began with a slight smile.

"Woah! Wait one minute! Are you saying your thinking about marrying me," Scorpius gasped, his mouth wide open and his arms dropping to his sides.

"Well, yes, eventually, when we're grown. wouldn't you like that?" Rose asked, her forhead wrinkled and a frown forming on her lips. Slowly, she took a step closer to Scorpius.

"Well of course, honey, but we've never spoken of anything like this before. It was all kind of sudden," Scorpius said, relaxing his stiff position.

"Well, that's what dating's for, silly" rose teased him, using his words from long ago and slithering into his arms.

"You should be in slytherin, sly one, good point though," Scorpius chuckled remebering that encounter. Swiftly he planted a kiss on Rose's cheek. Rose slowly turned around and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. When she pulled away, Scorpius slowly bent down to kiss her. Instantl, Rose responded by reaching up once more and throwing her arms around his neck. The two proceeded snogging for about five minutes when...

Hermione and Draco strolled down the sidewalk, ignoring all of the stares and murmers that followed them.

"Hermione," Draco began, his face turning red.

"Yes?" Hermione replied looking up at him.

"Umm..would you like to...stop here and get some tea? Draco finished lamely hanging his head.

"Sure, tea sounds nice," Hermione answered, obliviose, for Draco had chickened out of what he was about to ask.

"Alright, let's stop right here"Draco said, poiting to a cute little tea shop, trimmed with purple hearts, to their left. Hermione nodded and Draco led her to the door, which he opened so that Hermione could step inside. A young witch of about eighteen with curly blonde hair hurried to greet them.

"Hello," Draco greeted her "could you lead us to a private table?" The gilr looked down at the galleon he had just handed her and then back up, string at him.

"Quickly", Draco urged.

"Yes sir," she squeaked as she bobbed a curtsy. She led them through the crowd to a table in an empty corner. "Is this okay?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"This will be fine," draco replied, rewarding the girl with a small smile. The girl set two menus on the table and left. Draco held out one chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. When she was seated, he alked around the table to sit in his chair.

"What's this all about?" Hermione inquired, motioning to the emptiness around them.

"Oh, just wanted a break from all the stares," Draco chuckled, smiling at her.

_When did his laugh become so appealing?_ Hermione thought and then blushed. Thankfully, Draco was oblivious.

"So, order anything off the menu, my treat," Draco said, dazzling Hermione with another smile.

Hermione glanced down the menu and just to order some tea and a pastry. Just then, the girl reappeared and hermione recited her order at the same time as Draco. They both laughed when they realized that they had not only spoken at the same time, but ordered the same thing. The girl smiled and turned and left, no doubt to gossip in the kitchens.

"Oh what she must be telling her girlfriends!" Hermione exclaimed with a giggle, placing her hand to her lips. "Mrs. weasley and Mr. malfoy out for tea like old friends."

"Actually, Hermione, she thinks we're dating," Draco murmered, glancing around.

"Dating! Why that's propostorous, Ron just di...um...well, you know, two week ago." Hermione replied, sobering, a tear glistened in her eye.

"I know that, and she knows that, but she still thinks...I know legilimency, Hermione, and i was curious. I haven't been paying much attention lately, but it seems Rita Skeeter found out you were staying with me and published a week ago!" Draco answered, a frown appearing on his ever so perfect lips. Hermione, stop these thoughts right now!

"That woman!" Hermione shrieked. "She's out to ruin my life! I know how to get her, she's an illegal animagus."

"Not anymore, Hermione. She registered two years ago. There's nothing you or I can do about it." Draco soothed, reaching out to touch Hermione's hand.

"Let me see that article!" Hermione said yanking her hand out of Draco's reach, storming out of the shop and to the nearest stand selling the Daily Prophet.

"Do you have the paper that has the article with me in it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm, but her hands still shaking.

"Well yes miss, people are still buying it, so I keep copies around." the young man answered handing her a copy. Hermione gave him a knut in return and stomped over to the nearest bench.

_"Hermione Weasley, formerly Hermione Granger, forgets fame and moves to fortune."_Hermione read aloud, her hands still shaking. _"Many of you remember Hermione Granger's attempt at fame through first Harry Potter ad the Vikctor Krum. After those relationships disintigrated, however, Miss. Granger was left with Ronald Weasley after discovering her own fame through her part in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now, it seems that Hermione was not content with fame alone. Just one week after her husband's death, Hermione was found at the manor of one certain Mr. Draco Malfoy. Sources report that she is living with him currently and has been ever since her late husband's funeral. So, newly single, will Hermione Weasly now prowl for not fame this tme, but fortune? Only time will tell."_

Hermione could only stare at the picture the dreadful words surrounded. It had been taken during one one of the breakdown's. Draco had held her in comfort, but this angle made them appear as lovers. After quite some time, Hermione let Draco lead her back to the tea shop where the girl set their treats before them. Hermione gulped down her tea and pastry as Draco pushed his toward her. Hermione greedily devoureder those and wiped away her tears.

"You know, Draco, I suppose it doesn't matter what she or anybody else thinks about us. As long as we know the truth, that's all that really matters," Hermione said, standing up proudly. Draco announced his agreement and paid for the snack as he left the shop with Hermione on his arm, with murmering following them.

**A/N Alright, well, there you go, sorry about the cliff hanger with Scorpius and Rose, but unless you want me to spend time writing a ridiculously long chapter instead of getting it out sooner, it had to be this way. This was a pretty long chapter without the many other sections I have left. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy! Oh, and Draco still has that umm...problem, but you'll all have to wait a few more chapters to find out. Guesses are still welcome though, through P.M. only please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Alright, another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she created it. I just play with them :) **

A bright light flashed, forcing Rose and Scorpius to break apart. They turned to see a photographer running down the alley.

"Wait!" Scorpius called, alarm flashing in his face. "Come back".

"It's no use, Scorpius, he already has a head start," Rose comforted him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Rose, we're in so much trouble!" Scorpius groaned, massaging his forehead.

A bright light flashed, forcing Rose and Scorpius to break apart. They turned to see a photographer running down the alley.

"Wait!" Scorpius called, alarm flashing in his face. "Come back".

"It's no use, Scorpius, he already has a head start," Rose comforted him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Rose, we're in so much trouble!" Scorpius groaned, massaging his forehead.

"You know what? I don't care if the world knows about us," Rose declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"But, Rose, our parents!" Scorpius reminded her, eyes wide.

"Oh, well whatever comes, as long as we're together, I can endure it!" Rose said.

"Yes, and we'll run away if we have to!" Scorpius agreed.

"So, let's go get some robes!" Rose exclaimed, bodily taking Scorpius's hand in hers and leading him to the shop. The two walked to Madam Malkin's, ignoring the whispers behind them. The two then endured an uneventful fitting because of watching eyes and listening ears and proceeded to meet their parents at Flourish and Blotts. soon, however, Rose met up with a friend of hers, April.

"Hey April, what's going on?" Rose exclaimed, embracing her old friend.

"Oh, not much compared to you two. What's with your parents?" April asked.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, confusion creasing his forehead.

"Didn't you read the Prophet? Everyone's talking about it!" April answered, handing Rose her copy of The Prophet.

Rose's jaw began to drop as she read through the article quickly, which was difficult because her eyes were brimming with tears. Scorpius's body tensed as as he read over her shoulder.

"What is this outrage!" he cried, holding Rose to his chest as she sobbed, his own body shaking. "How can my father be keeping something like this from me!"

"I'm so Sorry!" April exclaimed. "I had no idea you wouldn't know," and with that, April turned and fled. The two hurried to Flourish and Blotts, where their parents would surely be, but soon they saw them hurrying up the road towards them.

Draco and Hermione bustled around Flourish and Blotts looking for the last book on the list. When it was found, Hermione browsed for herself. She scanned the shelves for something new and interesting when Draco snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I had forgotten, you loved books so much. I'll have to show you something someday."

Hermione jumped and spun around. Her lips were no more than a mere centimeter away from his. They stayed there for a long moment before Hermione broke the mutual gaze and blushed. Draco allowed his arms to drop and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, that was out of line," he apologized, his gaze focused on the floor.

Hermione didn't say anything. On one hand, she had rather enjoyed it. Their was nothing to forgive. But on the other hand, she couldn't tell HIM that and she still wasn't over Ron. Instead, she turned her gaze to the bookshelf and tried to look absorbed in her search, while ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"I think I'll choose this one," Hermione said, choosing one at random.

"Really, _Spells to Seduce_, good choice, but I'll have to keep my guard up now," Draco chuckled. Hermione looked down and was horrified at what she saw. On the cover was a young girl with brown eyes and curly brown hair wrapped in the arms of a blonde boy with gray eyes. Immediately, Hermione blushed and stuffed the book back where it had come from.

"Well, I guess I don't really need anymore books," Hermione murmured, walking to the counter and paying for Rose's books as Draco paid for Scorpius's. As they left the shop, the two remained silent. Draco was wise enough to let the book incident drop. Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione, love, what's the matter?" Draco whispered as she allowed him to pull her to his chest. Hermione only pointed. As Draco followed her lead, he understood. There was the insulting shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron had loved Quidditch.

"That's what started it all!" Hermione bawled. "Ron wanted to watch Quidditch, i wanted to watch a movie" And with that, Hermione spilled out the events of that night for the first time. Draco listened patiently, soothing her whenever possible by a kind word, or rubbing her back. After Hermione finished, she cried some more. Draco allowed the tears to run out before suggesting they find the children. Hermione nodded weakly and allowed Draco to guide her down the street.

The two groups met in the middle of the street and before anyone could say anything, Draco apparated them all home. They weren't in the house two second when Scorpius burst out. "Dad how could you!"

"What do you mean, son?" Draco inquired, frowning at his son's tone.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, look at this," Scorpius answered, thrusting the Daily Prophet into his father's hand.

"Oh, this, it's all rubbish. Rita Skeeter always writes lies," Draco consoled the two. However, neither child was listening.

"How could you mother! Dad has been dead only two weeks and you move on to another man! You filthy Whore!" Rose screamed, stomping her foot like when she was two. Her temper matched her hair.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way! Go to your room this instant!" Draco yelled.

"o not my father and never will be! You can't tell me what to do!" Rose screamed.

"She's right father! How could you heep something like this from us, your own children!" Scorpius screamed.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. I AM YOUR father, go to your room!" Draco yelled.

With that, Scorpius stomped to his room and Rose followed. Exhausted, Draco carried Hermione up to her room and laid her on the bed. She seemed to have fainted right into his arms from exhaustion, or stress, or shock, or all three. Amedria walked into the room at that moment and announced Hugo's arrival.

"Yes, yes" Draco murmered taking off his shoes. "Show him to his room. We'll talk in the morning."

"Yes master," Amedria said, leaving the room. Draco took one step and fel on Hermione's bed, ast asleep. It had been a long day.

**A/N Wow, that's a lot of drama! Poor Hermione, poor Draco. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Oh and by the way, I still have some stuff to write about this coming night, but the next mr=orning, Amedria will reveal Draco's scecret, so hold on just a little longer :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so sorry this has taken so long! I will let you get to the story now instead or boring you with my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? **

Draco awoke to a rush of night air playing with his hair. He groggily sat up and looked around for the culprit and then froze in horror at what he found. There, sitting on the windowsill, dressed in her whit nightgown, was Hermione. The pale moonlight shone on her tear-stained face, making her look like a ghost.

"Hermione…" Draco called tentatively, rising from the bed.

"Don't come any closer," Hermione sobbed "I'll jump, I swear I will."

"Hermione, life can't be that bad, come off that windowsill and we'll talk," Draco began.

"Oh can't it?" Hermione burst out. "My husband is dead, my daughter hates my guts, my son probably thinks I've forgotten him. Not one person cares for me!"

"That's not true, Hermione, I…I care for you," Draco stuttered. Hermione froze in shock for a moment and Draco took advantage of the opportunity to edge closer. "Hermione, you know I've already lost my wife, I couldn't bare to lose you," Draco began, slowly creeping towards the window. "I know if I would have told myself even six months ago that I would come to care for you, I wouldn't have believed myself, but Hermione, darling, it has happened. For some unexplainable reason, it would kill me if you jumped and as for your son, he knows you're going through a rough spot right now and loves you the same as before. He knows you haven't abandoned him and your daughter is going through a rough time too. She loved her father and it's just easier for her to blame someone else. She still loves you, you're her mother."

With this, Draco carefully wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Now, come down and we can go to the kitchen to get some coffee." Hermione slowly twisted her body around and allowed Draco to pull her back inside.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco murmured. Hermione sniffed in response. The two tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen where Draco quickly found the coffee pot and set it to work. They sat in silence with only the sound of the coffee brewing to accompany them. Hermione looked down and immediately blushed.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm barely wearing anything!" Hermione whispered, putting her arms across her chest.

"Oh," was all Draco could say, but he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she murmured and then blushed again.

"What now?" Draco asked, but when he looked down he knew exactly what. What he thought was a jacket was actually his night shirt. Amedria must have changed both of them while they were asleep. His entire upper body was exposed; thank goodness Amedria had thought to put pajama pants on him!

_My My, He sure hasn't let himself go, has he? _Hermione thought, then blushed a deeper shade of red. Afraid to leave Hermione alone, Draco quickly summoned a robe and slid it on. The room fell into an embarrassed silence. Soon, however, the coffee was made and Draco poured two cups which they drank in silence until Hermione, overcome with exhaustion, slumped to the table. Silently, Draco carried Hermione back to her bed and laid her in it. The pale moonlight shone on her face.

_She looks like an angel_ Draco thought in awe. _Maybe someday, she will be my angel_. With that thought in his head, Draco vowed that she would be his one day. Quietly, Draco closed the open window and sealed it with a charm only he could break, just in case, and exited the room deep in thoughtful planning.

**A/N Wow, that was really sappy, oh well I 3 Dramione! Sorry it's short. I will try to update again soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Alright, so remember that little problem I told you about? Well, now you will know what it is! So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Hermione awoke early the next morning and decided to do something different. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen where she found Amedria.

"Good Morning, miss. Could I get you anything?" she squeaked.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about cooking up some breakfast." Hermione said.

"Oh, but miss, that's my job," Amedria protested.

"I know, and you're doing an excellent job, but I need to ask some people to forgive me and I figured breakfast in bed would be a good way to start," Hermione chimed.

"Alright miss. Should I leave?" Amedria asked.

"Oh no, do as you wish. You won't bother me any," Hermione sang. Quickly, she got the ingredients together to make omelets and began cooking the way her mother had taught her. She was just piling the fourth plate high with food when Amedria walked in.

"Who's that plate for, miss." She asked.

"Why, Draco, of course," Hermione replied setting the plate down and fixing another one. "and this one's for you. You've been so kind to me since I've come here. I can never properly thank you, but I figure this would be a start."

"Thank you, miss, I really didn't do that much," Amedria answered, eyeing the food.

"Oh, but you did. You helped me out of that slump," Hermione protested.

"You are much too kind, miss, but in all seriousness, don't expect master Malfoy to eat that," Amedria warned.

"What, not high class enough for him?" Hermione teased.

"It's not that. It's just master Malfoy is having one of his spells again," Amedria whispered.

"Spells?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes miss, periods of time where master won't eat anything. They happened more frequently when he was a child, usually after mister Malfoy made him do something he didn't want to do or after an especially harsh punishment, but that went away after he got older. Then, it started up again when mistress Malfoy died and then again when you came. He thinks I don't see. He tries to hide it, throwing his food to the birds or hiding it under his bed, but Amedria sees, she does, and it concerns her, but it always goes away after a while," Amedria sighed.

"Amedria, eating disorders are nothing to be okay with. Draco needs help and soon!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes miss, but do not tell master that Amedria told you because then master would be angry with Amedria." She said frightened.

"Of course I won't," Hermione soothed her and with that Hermione took one of the plate's to Draco's room.

**A/N Alright so there you have it! It's so short and that really makes me sad. I'm going to try to create longer chapters, but I'm not sure if it's better to have longer chapters or update sooner. Hmmmm, maybe tell me your preference in a review? Thanks for all the reviews so far and please send me more. I love getting reviews and it encourages me to write more. Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with life recently. **


End file.
